El amor en tiempos de guerra
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Zacharias Smith no era un chico ejemplar, ¿qué chica quisiera ser su novia? Tal vez una chica muy loca - le contestó su hermana. - Una loca como tú, Padma. Regalo para Misila


**Disclaimer: **HP es propiedad de Jotaka.

**Dsclaimer 2: **Este fic es un regalo para Misila, mi Amiga Invisible del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**El amor en tiempos de guerra**

**Summary**: Zacharias Smith no era un chico ejemplar, ¿qué chica quisiera ser su novia? Tal vez una chica muy loca - le contestó su hermana. - Una loca como tú, Padma.

_- ¡Padma!_

Campos azules. La sonrisa de su madre. El olor a té recién hecho. El vestido azul de una muñeca. Sus cabellos negros. El espejo de la pared.

_- ¡Padma!_

La risa de su padre. Los pasteles sacados del horno. Un juego de té. El olor de la hierba mojada. El tocado de una prima. Un pintalabios rojo.

_- ¡Padma!_

Los zapatos blancos. Un listón amarillo. Grageas de todos los sabores. Una escoba. El escudo de Beauxbuttons. Una carta. El libro de su mesilla de noche.

_- ¡Padma!_

_- ¡Despierta! _

_- ¡Padma!_

La madera no deja de crujir. Alguien va y viene. A lo lejos escucha unas risas femeninas. Alguien sopla en su rostro. Intenta abrir los párpados. No puede. Intenta de nuevo. En vano. Intenta otra vez. Lentamente va abriendo, lentamente va volviendo a la vida.

- Ah, ya despertaste. Temía que no lo hicieras jamás. Y entonces tendría un terrible problema.

Esa voz… Parpadeas varias veces. Y lo ves. Ves sus ojos grises, ves su cabello rubio, ves aquellos ojos fijos en ti. Parpadeas nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?

- En Hogwarts.

- ¿En qué…? ¿En qué parte de Hogwarts?

- Eso no importa. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, creo que sí.

Intenta incorporarse. Una mano masculina se lo impide.

- No, aún no.

- Pero…

- He dicho que no, Padma.

Su voz es suave pero firme. Padma parpadea otra vez. Están en la Sala de los Menesteres. Las mismas paredes, los mismos humores, los mismos colores de las tres casas que se oponen los Carrows.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué hago aquí? - Ríe. - ¿Creo que la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí?

Padma se da cuenta que no están en la Sala de los Menesteres. Es un cuarto para muñecas, para elfos, para duendes. Un cuarto muy pequeño. Se pregunta en que parte de Hogwarts está. Se pregunta cómo lo consiguió él. Se pregunta qué hace aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Recuerdas algo?

- No. ¿Qué pasó?

- No… No puedo decirte.

- Puedes. Puedes hacerlo. Smith…

- Alecto te torturó - dijo finalmente -. Con la Cruciatus… Tus gritos resonaron en la sala… Temblabas, te retorcías, gritabas… En un momento clamaste por ayuda… ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sí, sí que se acordaba. Ahora recordaba los cuchillos ardientes clavándose en su cuerpo, tan hondos, tan profundos, tan íntimos. Ahora recordaba sus propios gritos. Ahora recordaba la risa macabra de Alecto Carrow, sus ojos locos, su felicidad. Ahora recordaba sus heridas; una de las cuales penetró la piel. Ahora recordaba las gotas de sangre con las que manchó el piso del aula. Ahora recordaba la sonrisa satisfecha de la mortífaga.

- Sí, sí recuerdo - dijo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza.

Silencio. Un silencio roto sólo por un movimiento de cristales. Padma alzó la cabeza. Smith manipulaba algunos frascos. Pociones, pensó Padma. Pero era imposible. Smith no era bueno en Pociones. Había sacado un _Insatisfactorio_ en sus TIMOS. Entonces, ¿por qué manipulaba pociones?

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Ya te lo dije. Alecto…

- Ya sé lo que hizo esa maldita. Te pregunté qué hacía aquí, contigo.

- Es complicado…

- No me importa. Dime.

Smith no respondió enseguida. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en su rostro, penetrándola, estudiándola, revisándola. Padma se sintió incómoda. Bajó la mirada.

- No voy a decirte nada si no me ves a los ojos.

Ella levantó la vista. Pero luego la bajó rápidamente.

- Padma…

Ella suspiró. Resignada, como un cerdo que va al matadero, alzó la vista.

- Dime.

- Te traje aquí, a mi santuario personal porque…

Pero la mirada de la chica era tan intensa, sus ojos negros eran tan brillantes, sus labios eran tan rosas. Ahora fue él el que bajó la vista.

- Smith…

- No me interrumpas. Esto es muy difícil para mí.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Padma, en serio… No lo hagas más difícil.

La trataba como una niña. Como una niña pequeña y tonta. Y a Padma le reventaba que la trataran así. Ella era muy inteligente, muy lista. ¿Por qué la trataban como si no supiera nada? ¿Por qué Smith no la consideraba apta para escuchar su secreto y mantenerlo?

- Dime - ordenó.

Él suspiró.

- Te traje aquí…

- ¿Sí?

- Porque me importas. ¡Ya! Lo dije.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste. Y ahora cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.

Padma estaba sorprendida. Muy sorprendida. Demasiado sorprendida para poder hablar, para poder pensar, para poder entablar algo coherente. Abría y cerraba la boca sin cesar. Recordando. Buscando en el pasado algo que pudiera haber pasado por alto, algo a lo que no hubiera prestado atención, algo que la prepara para este momento. Pero nada. Absolutamente nada. Por fin pudo decir:

- Pero… Pero me odias.

Él la miró. Atrapándola en su mirada. Haciéndola sentir tan tonta.

- Yo jamás te he odiado.

- Pero…

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

- Ajá. Fue el primero de septiembre de 1991…

* * *

_Cuando tenía once años, mi padre, Thomas Smith, me dijo estas palabras: _

_- Sabes lo que espero de ti, ¿cierto? _

_- Seguir el legado de la familia. Lo sé, papá. _

_Él asintió: _

_- Espero que siempre lo tengas presente. _

_Yo también asentí. Lo prometía. _

_Él asintió por última vez, y luego se marchó dejándome en frente de la barrera del andén ¾. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y luego avancé. Al abrirlos me encontraba al otro lado de la barrera y tenía ante mis ojos el Expreso de Hogwarts. _

_Sonreí. Sonreí por lo que esperaba encontrar, sonreí por los amigos que pensaba tener, sonreí por la casa en la que quería estar. _

_- ¡Ea! Muévete. _

_Di un brinco y me aparté. La chica a la que le di paso ni siquiera me dio las gracias. Qué grosera, pensé. Como no quería tener disgustos en mi primer día, me alejé de la barrera y me encaminé al tren. La plataforma era un caos: miles de estudiantes portando ruidosas mascotas, compañeros que se saludaban luego de las largas vacaciones, padres que se despedían de sus hijos… todo muy sentimental y patético. _

_Subí al tren y busqué algún compartimento disponible, tarea prácticamente imposible porque todos lucían ocupados. No me sentía con ganas de entablar una conversación con el único propósito de compartir sitio. Suspiré de alivio cuando vi un compartimento vacío. Me apresuré a abrirlo y a meterme en él. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrarlo, un zapato se interpuso. Era una zapatilla de chica. Alcé la mirada y me encontré los ojos más negros que había visto. Ella tosió para llamar mi atención, yo parpadeé sorprendido. _

_- ¿Te importa? El tren está lleno y mi hermana y yo estamos cansadas de caminar buscando uno vacío. - Me señaló a una chica que era copia fidedigna de ella. Su hermana gemela, me dije. - ¿Entonces? ¿Te importa?_

_- La verdad es que sí. _

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- No busco compañía, ¿sabes?_

_- Pero…_

_- Ahora si me disculpas, quiero viajar en paz. _

_- Pero mi hermana y yo…_

_- Busquen otro. Yo vi este primero. _

_- ¿Sabes qué? - masculló con furia - ¡Quédate con tu estúpido compartimento! No lo necesitamos. _

_- Lo que tú digas. _

_Y cerré la puerta en su cara. Me senté cómodamente y cerré los ojos. Alguien abrió la puerta. Molesto, abrí los ojos. _

_- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?_

_El otro se encogió de hombros y se sentó en frente de mí. _

_- Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini. _

_- Zacharias Smith. ¿Y bien?_

_- ¿Y bien qué?_

_- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? No te di permiso para ello. _

_- Oh, disculpe, su majestad. No vi en el letrero su nombre. Para la próxima estaré pendiente. _

_- Muy gracioso - mascullé. _

_- ¿Por qué quieres estar solo? ¿Te molesta la compañía?_

_- No es de tu incumbencia. _

_- Tienes razón. Aunque de todas formas pregunto. _

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No es de tu incumbencia. _

_- ¿Por qué sigues aquí, si está claro que no quiero que estés?_

_- ¿Por qué sigues hablándome, si está muy claro que no quieres hablarme?_

_- No me respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta. _

_- Lo acabo de hacer, ¿no?_

_- Tú eres…_

_Mi ira estaba al punto máximo. Pero entonces él se rió. Como por arte de magia la atmósfera del compartimento se relajó considerablemente. _

_- Eres tan fácil de molestar, ¿sabes? _

_- ¿Te gusta molestar a los demás?_

_- A veces - respondió mientras se volvía a encoger de hombros. _

_- No creía que un niño de once años pudiese ser tan insoportable. _

_- ¿Con eso no pretendías enojarme, verdad? Te hace falta práctica para sacar de quicio a los demás. - Esbozó una sonrisa burlona -. Aunque admito que hiciste unos buenos avances con esas dos gemelas. _

_- ¿Estuviste…?_

_- Y escuché cada palabra. Pobrecita, una de ellas estaba llorando. Me dio una pena verla. _

_- Mentiroso. Ella no te importa._

_- Tienes razón. Tú eres más divertido que ellas. _

_- ¿Ahora te parezco gracioso?_

_- Pues la verdad es que sí. _

_- ¿Te han dicho que eres irritante?_

_- En muy pocas ocasiones. _

_- ¿Cómo un niño puede tan irritante?_

_- ¿Cómo un niño puede responder una pregunta con otra pregunta?_

_- Y vuelves a hacerlo. _

_- ¿Hacer qué?_

_- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ignorarte en lo que resta de viaje. _

_Lejos de molestarse por ello, Zabbini sonrió ampliamente. _

_- Como quieras. _

_Lancé un bufido. Saqué mi libro Mil hierbas mágicas y me dispuse a repasarlo. De reojo vi que Zabbini sacaba una libreta de color negro y escribía con una pluma a vuela pluma. Negué con la cabeza y traté de concentrarme en la lectura. El silencio entre nosotros sólo fue roto por la señora del carrito. _

_- ¿Quieren algo del carrito?_

_Me levanté prestamente y revisé los dulces. No me preocupé por lo que hacía Zabinni. Compré un poco de todo y volví a mi asiento. Volví a bufar al ver que él había comprado lo mismo que yo. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Azar? No quería saber la respuesta. _

* * *

- Zabinni es un idiota.

- Pero fue tu novio el año pasado. ¿Ya era idiota en ese momento?

- No. Yo era la idiota. Por creer en sus palabras, por creer que realmente me quería, por creer que verdaderamente le importaba.

- Bueno, pues si querías que te quisieran, Zabini era el menos indicado.

- Sí, como él no quiere a nadie…

- Realmente él si quiere. Pero ella… ella simplemente no le presta atención.

- Tal vez porque nunca se ha esforzado en ello.

- Sí, lo ha hecho. Ha hecho las mil y una... Ella simplemente no se da por aludida.

- O tal vez es despistada. Tal vez ha visto las señales pero no las ha relacionado.

- Tal vez no las quiera relacionar.

- Tal vez piense que esas señales no son para ella.

- Tal vez no se considere digna de sus señales, de sus atenciones. Tal vez piense que habiendo tantos peces en el mar, ella jamás accederá a la red.

- Tal vez crea que los hombres sólo sirven para dar problemas.

- Tal vez ella piensa que él simplemente la odia y no se pone a pensar en que más hay.

- Sigue la historia.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra segunda pelea?

* * *

_Me desperté con un almohadazo. _

_- ¡Oye! - grite. _

_- Lo siento - se rió Justin - Pero no te despertabas, así que tomamos medidas drásticas._

_Se volvió a reír. Ernie salió del baño, ya vestido, ya con su túnica puesta, y también se rió. Los fulminé con la mirada. _

_- Idiotas - mascullé. _

_- Ea, no te enojes, Zach. _

_No respondí y me levanté de la cama. Fui al baño. Me aseé, luego me vestí con el uniforme y salí. _

_- Eh, Zach, sentimos haberte despertado - empezó Justin. _

_- Y luego reírnos de tu reacción - completó Ernie. _

_Sonaban sinceros. Además, ellos no sabían que yo tenía tan mal despertar. _

_- Está bien - Ellos sonrieron - Pero para la próxima no me lancen almohadas. Es más, no me despierten. _

_- Como digas, hombre. _

_- Bien, ahora bajemos que llegaremos tarde. _

_- Sí, es cierto. _

_Así que bajamos de los dormitorios. No fue difícil encontrar el Comedor. Prácticamente lo teníamos al lado. _

_- ¿Cómo lo hacen para que sintamos que estamos en las afueras? - preguntó Justin señalando al techo. _

_- El techo está encantado - le contestó Ernie - Según la leyenda, fue Salazar Slytherin quien urdió el hechizo que habría de mostrar siempre el exterior. _

_Yo asentí. Esa información ya la sabía pero preferí dejársela a Ernie. _

_- Wao - exclamó Justin. Ernie y yo intercambiamos una mirada - Es decir, es fantástico. Nunca había visto algo como eso. _

_- ¿Algo cómo qué? - preguntó Susan. _

_Habían llegado las chicas. Bueno, "las chicas" suena a multitud, ¿verdad? Lo más acertado sería decir las dos chicas. _

_- Algo como eso - contestó Justin mirando hacia el techo. _

_- Ah sí, es fantástico, ¿no?_

_- Es una pasada. _

_Volví a intercambiar una mirada con Ernie. Como se notaba que Justin no sabía nada del mundo mágico. Bueno, no era mi problema. _

_Un poco después recogimos nuestros horarios y nos marchamos a nuestras clases. Teníamos Encantamientos a primera hora con los de Ravenclaw. Me fui a sentar, pero antes de poder llegar al pupitre que había elegido tuve que frenarme. _

_- Lo siento. Yo lo vi primero. _

_Apreté los puños. _

_- Esto no es como en el tren, aquí hay muchos puestos libres. _

_- Pues consigue uno rápido. _

_- Mira Parvati…_

_- Soy Padma, imbécil. _

_- Bueno, Padma…_

_- ¿Sabes qué? Dime sólo Patil. Padma me dicen sólo mis amigos y tú no eres amigo mío. _

_Sin saber el porqué, sentí ganas de justificarme. _

_- ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera nos conocemos. _

_- Y no quiero conocerte. Con lo poco que vi de ti me basta y me sobra para toda la vida. _

_- No quería compañía. _

_- Bien. Yo no quiero levantarme y darte mi puesto. _

_- Yo sólo…_

_- ¿Todo está bien? - nos interrumpió un chico rubio. _

_- Sí, no te preocupes, Terry. _

_- Sí, Terry, todo está bien. _

_- Disculpa, ¿tienes un problema conmigo?_

_- No, para nada - ironicé. _

_- Terry - trató de decir Patil. _

_- Si tienes un problema, dímelo - me instó él. _

_- ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¿Quieres que lo diga?_

_- ¡Dilo!_

_- Mi problema eres tú. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Te haces el gran caballero de dorada armadura, defendiendo a su doncella. ¿Yo soy el dragón ahora? ¿Yo quiero causarle mal a la doncella? ¿Nos interrumpes simplemente porque la viste indefensa y dijiste: "oye, vamos a hacer la buena obra del día"? Pues, entérate, valiente que ni siquiera está en Gryffindor, yo no tengo nada en contra de tu doncella. _

_- Serás un…_

_- Buenos días - saludó el profesor Flitwick. _

_Terry me fulminó con la mirada. Yo tomé asiento al lado de Patil. Patil me miró molesta. No me importó, al fin y al cabo yo era el dragón que lastimaba a la doncella. _

* * *

- Terry Boot sí que era un idiota.

- Él simplemente era un amigo que quería protegerme.

- Es la clase de amigo que quiere algo más contigo.

- No es así. ¡No es así!

- Arg, ¿por qué eres tan…?

- ¿Tan qué?

- A Boot le gustas. Siempre le has gustado. Eres hermosa y eso él lo nota. Le gustas.

- No… No es así… Yo…

- Eres un as con los conocimientos, pero en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos vas al bulto. ¿No puedes entender que a alguien le gustas sólo por qué sí?

Silencio. Silencio agonizante. Silencio tenso. Silencio incómoda. Padma volvió a intentar levantarse. Él no la detuvo. Ella lo miró.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso? ¿Por qué cuentas lo que ya pasó?

- Para que lo veas desde mi perspectiva.

- ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero escuchar tu perspectiva? ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero saber nada de eso?

- Entonces no te irás.

- ¿Qué?

- Me escucharás. Y luego si quieres, te marchas. Pero primero escucharás todo lo que tengo para decirte. No te he traído aquí, arriesgando mi propio pellejo y mi dignidad, para te largues y me dejes con un palmo de narices. Me escucharás, Padma. ¿Lo harás?

- No tengo opción, ¿cierto? No me dejarás marchar.

Zach suspiró.

- ¿Recuerdas las cartas de ese año? Yo me encontraba en mi casa cuando las recibí…

* * *

_Estimado padre_

_Tengo amigos. Ellos son Ernie y Justin, y ellas son Susan y Hanan. Todos somos de Hufflepuff. _

_Ernie es un maniático con los deberes, con el orden y la limpieza. Se las da de tipo duro, pero luego llora como una nena. También le encantan los dulces y se pone malo cuando le robas una simple rana de chocolate. Justin es un apasionado de la música, todos los días nos trae una canción nueva. No saca muy buenas notas. Se las da de tipo que ayuda a cualquiera, del que no juzga a nadie, del que tiene la mente abierta, pero luego mata las cucarachas que se meten en nuestro dormitorio. _

_A Susan también le gusta la música, pero en menor grado que a Justin. Se me olvidó decirte, Justin es de familia muggle, así que por ende la música que conoce es de los muggles. Susan se encarga de educarlo en la música de los magos. No es muy diferente que digamos. Susan es también muy inteligente y saca buenas notas, es la favorita de la profesora Sprout, la de Herbología. Hanan es muy sensible, se incomoda cada vez que debemos hacer una poción con restos de animales. También es un periódico ambulante, si parece que se conoce todos los rumores de Hogwarts. A nosotros nos deja en paz, nos prometió que nunca diría algo de nosotros. _

_Bueno, eso es todo es todo. Te dejo porque tengo que hacer un trabajo con Padma Patil en Encantamientos, y no me va a dejar tranquilo hasta que me enfoque en esto. Ella es demasiado estudiosa y de nada vale que le diga que tenemos tiempo para hacer la tarea. Es terca, orgullosa e histérica. _

_De tu resignado hijo, _

_Zacharias Smith._

_Estimado padre_

_Tranquilo, yo comprendo que tengas cosas que hacer y que no me hayas respondido por eso. No soy un bebé. _

_Mi vida está bien. Llena de muchos deberes, pero sobrevivo. Anoche hubo una fiesta en Hufflepuff. Juro que no sé cómo sacan tantos motivos para montar una buena fiesta. Una chica de quinto dice que en Slytherin también las montan grandes, pero que hay no nos dejan estar a los de primero. Dice que por las sustancias que utilizan, cuando les pregunté cuáles me dijo que no sabía, y que si supiera no pudiera decirme: secreto de estado prácticamente. _

_Mi vida está bien, repito. Excepto por esa Padma Patil y su costumbre de aparecer en los momentos menos indicados. Ahora tenemos que cumplir un castigo para el profesor de Pociones. Es culpa de ella. No es mi culpa que ella sea tan torpe que haya caído en mis piernas, es su culpa. Yo solamente le dije que se quitara de encima. Ella no lo hizo. El profesor Snape nos pilló y nos lanzó un castigo. No soporto a esa mocosa. _

_De tu molesto hijo, _

_Zacharias Smith. _

_PD: ¿Pasaremos la Navidad juntos?_

_Estimado Macmillan_

_No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Aunque pensándolo bien… bien merecido que lo tenía, ¿no? Así aprenderá a no molestarte. No te sientas mal. Tu primo Jhon lo tenía más que merecido. ¿Por qué toca tus cosas? Son tuyas y de nadie más. Él es el se metió donde no lo llamaban y pagó por ello. De verdad que no sé porque hay personas que se lamentan por lo que ya hicieron, parecen maricones. ¿No eres un maricón, cierto Macmillan? Aunque capaz que sí. _

_Espero que no me sigas lanzando sermones por mis malas palabras. Que ya estemos en segundo, joder. Ya tengo doce años, demonios. Así que puedo soltar todo lo que me venga en gana. Por favor, ya tengo una madre, no vengas tú a corregirme mi fino vocabulario. _

_¿Has tenido noticias de Justin? Se pasa de enfermo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio cree todas las pendejadas que escribe Lockhart? Que él tomó a un bicho con un colador, por favor. Y su color favorito es el lila. Que conste que yo no me he leído la mierda que son sus libros, lo que sé lo sé por mi querida madre, que como otras cientos de brujas están fascinadas con ese tipo. ¿Lo has visto en fotografías? ¡Tiene rulos, por los pantalones de Merlín! Cuando llegue a Hogwarts voy a lanzar los libros al idiota profesor de Defensa que haya pedido los dichosos libritos de mierda. ¿Quién creas que sea? ¿Una vieja decrepita a quien sus padres le prohibieron tener novio?_

_Me estoy partiendo el culo de la risa. Mejor me voy, tengo mejores y más "divertidas" (nótese el sarcasmo) cosas que hacer que hablar contigo. _

_De tu aburrido amigo, _

_Zacharias Smith_

_Mi no tan estimada Susan_

_¿Tú también has pescado el mismo mal que Justin? ¿Por qué demonios me has escrito diez líneas contándome lo maravilloso, magnífico y especial (nótese la ironía) que es Gilderoy Lockhart? ¡Por favor! Creía que tenías más cerebro en esa cabeza pelirroja que te gastas. Por cierto, no me has dado ninguna alegría informándome que va a hacer nuestro profesor de Defensa. He tenido que ir al baño y expulsar mi desayuno por el retrete. ¿Pero qué mierda le picó al vejete que tenemos por Director para contratar a ese tipo? ¿Acaso es una crisis de mediana edad? No, es que este curso no se puede poner peor. _

_De tu enfermo amigo, _

_Zacharias Smith._

_PD: Hanan es cuerda, ella está tan aburrida y molesta como yo con todo el asunto de nuestro nada bienvenido profesor de Defensa. Deberías aprender algo de ella, Susan. _

_Mi nada estimada Patil_

_¿Qué bicho te picó para escribirme? Creí que no éramos amigos. Al menos eso fue lo que me dejaste en claro cuando te marchaste airada del Gran Comedor. ¿Por qué ahora me escribes? ¿Y por qué sólo me dices: "¿Qué cuentas?". Explícame, ¿sabes?, porque francamente no entiendo._

_De un confundido chico, _

_Zacharias Smith. _

_Estimada Patil_

_¿Y tienes la… la… la no sé qué cosa para preguntármelo? ¿En serio esperabas que saltara de gusto porque Gryffindor haya ganado? ¿Pero por quién me tomas? Ganaron a Slytherin que tenía siete copas, blablabla, sí, ¿alguien mencionó las miles de reglas que el famoso trío dorado se pasó por el culo? Ganaron, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero yo me pregunto: ¿para la próxima nosotros también debemos pasarnos las reglas del colegio por el forro? Digo, para saber. _

_No, no me parece justo, Patil. Si tú piensas que sí, allá tú, yo me niego. Si para ganar hay que hacer un acto heroico, te puedo asegurar que ninguna de las demás casas va a ganar en los seis años que vienen. _

_De un chico enojado, _

_Zacharias Smith. _

_PD: Y enójate tú todo lo que quieras, no me importa. _

_Estimado Zabini_

_Te preguntaría quién te ha dado mi dirección, pero no quiero saberlo. _

_Tampoco quería saber que estabas pasando las vacaciones en una playa del Caribe. ¿Sabes que es malo restregarles cosas a otros? Luego te pueden salir con cualquier cosa. Espero que te achicharres con el sol. También espero que te ahogues con el agua. De hecho, espero no volver a verte, ¿sabes? Olvídame. _

_De un chico resignado a que lo jodas a cada momento,_

_Zacharias Smith. _

* * *

- Son tus cartas, Zach. ¿Por qué me las das para que las lea?

- Por qué son importantes. Porque necesitas leerme para entender como soy.

- Pero es privado. Es…

- ¡Maldita sea! Sé que es privado, sé que es íntimo. ¿Eso no te da una idea de lo que sucede?

Padma se estremeció. Estaba impresionada por aquel vendaval de ira, de energía, por aquella reacción inusitada.

- Lo siento…

- No lo sientas. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos sin matarnos?

* * *

_Ese día, harto de las miradas asesinas de Ernie, abandono la sala común ante las protestas de una asustada Hanan. Camino sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que tengo en mente es alejarme de Ernie. _

_De pronto tropiezo. Consigo quedarme en pie, pero la otra persona no tiene tanta suerte. Sin ponerse a pensar, le ofrezco mi mano. Ella lo acepta. Luego me doy cuenta que es Padma Patil. _

_- Hola - dice ella. _

_- Hola. _

_- No tengo ganas de pelear. _

_- Yo tampoco. _

_Padma asiente. _

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- No lo sé. _

_- Vamos afuera. Aprovechemos los últimos días sin nieve. _

_Asiento y la sigo. Afuera, Padma se deja caer en la grama. Me mira y la imito. _

_- ¿Qué harás para Navidad?_

_- Ir a casa. _

_- Yo también. Con mi hermana. _

_- Claro. _

_- No me gusta Hogwarts. No así. _

_- ¿Así cómo?_

_- Tú sabes cómo. Todos tienen miedo. _

_- Es la Cámara de los Secretos. _

_- Sí. Supongo que sí. _

_- Mentira - rectifico -. Es el miedo. Todos creen que serán la próxima víctima. Todos miran con miedo de ser los siguientes. Es un ambiente de pánico, es un ambiente opresivo. Nadie teme por los ya petrificados, temen por los que pueden ser los próximos. _

_- Es horrible. _

_- Sí. _

_Padma se estremece. Sugiero volver a entrar. Ella acepta y me sigue. _

_- ¿A dónde vas ahora?_

_- A mi casa. _

_- Yo también. _

_- Bueno, eh… adiós. _

_- Sí, adiós. _

_Nos despedimos. Cada uno toma un camino diferente. _

_- ¿Zach?_

_Volteo. Padma está a pocos pasos. _

_- Siento lo que le pasó a Finch-Fletchey. _

_- Yo también. _

_Ella sonríe. Y se marcha. La ve irse y también se va. _

_- Ya en ese momento me gustabas. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que oíste, Padma. _

_Los oídos le pican. Tiene la garganta seca. La cabeza le duele. Está llena de aire. De solamente aire. Su estomago, su hígado, su boca. Todo es aire. Aire que le embota los sentidos. Aire que se convierte en un zumbido. _

_- Déjame… Déjame asimilar esto. No me odias. _

_- No. _

_- Te gusto. _

_- Sí. _

_- Eso es imposible. _

_- ¿Por qué? No te estoy diciendo que te amo. No estoy diciendo que quiero casarme contigo. No estoy pidiéndote compromisos. Sólo digo que me gustas. ¿No lo puedes creer?_

_- Yo… Yo… Tengo que irme. _

_Y esta vez, él no detuvo. _

* * *

Querido Diario

Hui. Hui como una cobarde. Hui asustada por su confesión. ¡Le gusto a Zacharias Smith! A Zacharias. ¡Yo! Es increíble, es imposible. No tiene sentido, no tiene lógica. ¿Cómo puedo gustarle? ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada. Ayer mismo parecía odiarme. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Padma.

- ¡Eres una mocosa insolente! - gritó Alecto Carrow.

Tenía las aletas infladas de la nariz, una vena palpitante en el rostro, los puños apretados hasta sacarse sangre. Su rostro era desagradable. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Parecía a punto de atacar.

- Si me permite, señorita Carrow… Yo podría ocuparme del castigo de la señorita Padma.

Esa voz… Alecto asintió.

Padma tembló asustada sin poder evitarlo. Ella no era del agrado de Smith. Él le haría pagar cada uno de las palabras que le dijo, cada uno de los insultos dirigidos hacia su persona, cada carcajada a costa suya. Él he haría pagar, se vengaría de ella como se venga uno de una cucaracha traviesa.

Smith empuñó la varita.

- Crucio - dijo suavemente.

Al instante sintió el dolor, el consabido dolor que provocaba la maldición imperdonable. Al instante escuchó sus gritos.

- No vales nada - susurró él - No vales nada, escoria.

Dolor. Agonizante dolor. Terrible dolor que se clavaba cada vez más en su cuerpo.

- Basta. Para. Ya no más.

No podía. No podía aguantar más dolor. No podía más.

- Maldita escoria, maldita rata, maldita basura. Mereces ser destruida. Mereces ser eliminada del mundo.

- Basta. ¡Ya basta!

No podía más. Las voces se confundían. La cabeza le pesaba. Veía rojo, rojo por todas partes, sangre por todos lados. Flores de mayo puestas al sol. Ya no más. Ya no escuchaba nada. Ya no sentía nada. Ya no percibía nada. Ya no más. Nada.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos. Intentó moverse.

- No te muevas.

- ¿Qué? ¡Parvati!

- ¿Quién más? ¿Acaso imaginabas a alguien más?

- Yo…

- Tranquila. Te golpeaste la cabeza.

Padma miró a su alrededor se encontraban en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Um…

- Parvati…

- Alecto te torturó… Luego, Smith empuñó su varita contra ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Él es una basura. No entiendo cómo puede hacer algo así. No entiendo cómo pueden gustarle los Carrows. A los Slytherin los entiendo: siempre han sido unos sádicos hijos de puta. Pero Smith… se supone que es Hufflepuff, ¿no? Te puedo asegurar que Ernie, Susan, Justin y Hanan están profundamente decepcionados de él.

- Pero…

- Tranquila, todo estará bien. Nos encargaremos que él no vuelva a molestarte. Te lo prometo, Padma. Palabra de hermana gemela.

- Yo…

- Ahora a dormir. Vamos. Dormir sin soñar. Vamos.

Poco a poco cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Dormir. Dormir nada más. Morir.

Las palabras de Zach. Su sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos azules. Esa piel blanca. Sus maneras. Su irritabilidad. Su sonrisa que prometía cosas indecentes, malas, terribles. Él era malo. Todo él. Toda su figura. Maldad. Destilaba cosas malas. No era una buena persona, era malo. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? Sus ojos azules. Ojos pícaros, ojos que hablaban de cosas malas, ojos que prometían desgracias. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? La cabeza le dolía, le pesaba, le embotaba el sentido. Seguramente una chica como ella, una chica buena, no debería estar pendiente de granujas como Zacharias Smith. Tan tonta, Padma. _Eres un as de conocimientos pero vas al bulto en lo que se refiere a sentimientos_. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría ser verdad? Despues de todo no había tenido práctica. _Sólo he tenido un novio_. Blaise Zabini. Otro chico malo. Él nunca la entendió, nunca la comprendía, nunca la quiso. Él se burló de sus sentimientos. Y ella como una tonta creyó en sus palabras. Tonta, tonta Padma. Tonta que crees lo mejor de todos. Tonta Padma.

Despertar. Abrir los ojos. Zach está en frente de ella.

- Ten - le dice.

Le ofrece un caldo. Se lo toma sin chistar.

- Ya no protestas. Ya no finges que tienes voluntad. Ya no te burlas de mí.

- Lo… lo siento.

- Sentirlo no es suficiente.

- Zach…

- Como una muñeca. Como un títere. Toda tú me perteneces.

Dormir. Morir. Volver a despertar. La vida. Caminar por Hogsmeade de la mano de Zach.

- Estás celoso. Terry jamás haría algo como eso. Son tus celos los que te hacen ver eso.

- ¿Mis celos? ¡Mis celos!

- Sí.

- Eres mi novia. Tengo derecho a ser celoso.

- No soy de tu propiedad. No soy un objeto que puedes manejar a tu voluntad. Y si crees que el mundo lo puedes modelar a tu imagen y semejanza, entonces… entonces no deberíamos ser novios.

- Ah, ahí está. ¡Ahí está! No quieres ser mi novia. No quieres estar a mi lado. ¿Te produzco asco, Padma? Tal vez como estoy tan cerca de los Carrow me encuentras desagradable.

- No, por supuesto que no. Yo… Lo siento.

- Sentirlo no es suficiente. Eres una tonta.

Dormir. El vestido azul. Las zapatillas de ballet. El juego de té. Las clases de francés. Una carta.

- ¿En serio crees que lo conoces? - le preguntó con su lengua sibilina. - ¿En serio piensas que sabes quién es?

- Sí.

Blaise Zabini se ríe. Su risa es como un montón de vidrio, de pedazos de hielo, de trozos de corazón.

- Tú no sabes nada.

- Eres despreciable.

- Ten cuidado. O podrían llegar tus palabras a Aymcus Carrow.

- No le tengo miedo.

* * *

Aymcus Carrow es igual a su hermana. No es atractivo. Ni agradable. Ni inteligente. Esclavo de su señor.

- ¡Incarceo! - murmura. Y las tres sufren la humillación de ser alzadas del sueño.

Las cuerdas se enroscan en sus tobillos y sus muñecas. Indefensa. Indefensas. Ginny Weasley está a su derecha. No llora. Mira desafiante en dirección a Carrow. Como diciéndole: no te tengo miedo. Hanan Abbott está a su izquierda. Tiene los ojos rojos. Gime. Pero no suplica, no ruega, no clama por ayuda o salvación. Tres víctimas. Tres mártires.

Pansy Parkinson está frente a ellas. Sonríe satisfechamente y apunta su varita a la pelirroja. Los gritos de Ginny inundan la mazmorra. Luego se queda en silencio. Daphne Greengrass empuña su varita contra Hanan. Los gritos de Hanan son aún más fuertes, más terribles, más desgarradores. Tracy Davies sonríe socarrona antes de apuntar a Padma. En cierta forma ellas también son víctimas.

- Abre los ojos, Padma.

- ¿Qué? Yo… Smith.

- Hola querida.

La ha cuidado de nuevo. ¿Una vez no es suficiente? ¿Por qué la cuidaba? Vale, no la odiaba. Le gustaba. ¿Pero tanto? ¿Tanto le importaba?

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí. Porque si no soy yo, otro lo haría. Porque me revienta que alguien más se preocupe por ti. Porque estoy harto de que te arriesgues tanto.

- No me arriesgo tanto…

- Tienes razón. Te arriesgas demasiado, o demasiado para que pueda considerarse sano. ¿No podías quedarte calladita? Dime, ¿qué sentido tiene que arriesgues tu pellejo por unas estúpidas ideologías en desuso?

- ¿Qué sentido tiene que los apoyes?

- Eso es…

- Yo seguiré luchando por lo que creo correcto, Zach. Y lo que es correcto es luchar, es no quedarse callado, es hacerle frente.

- ¿Con qué? ¿Con tu vida?

- Eso no…

- No tienes armas contra los Carrows, mucho menos contra Voldemort. - Padma se estremeció - ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes pronunciar su nombre sin temblar. ¿Qué harás cuando debas enfrentarte a él?

- No lo haré. Lo hará Potter.

Zach se permitió una carcajada.

- ¿En serio crees que Potter está vivo? ¿En serio crees que es tan idiota para dejarse ver por aquí, y no esconderse en fin del mundo como lo haría una persona normal? ¿En serio…?

- ¡Basta!

Se intentó levantar pero él se lo impidió. Ella se lo agradeció en silencio. Cuando se movió sintió agujas entrando en su cuerpo.

- Quieta.

- ¿Por qué sigues tú aquí si crees que la batalla ya está perdida? ¿Por qué sigues en Hogwarts si sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a los mortífagos?

- No lo haré - aseguró - Me iré antes. Me largaré y los dejaré a todos. No seré carne de cañón de nadie. Esta no es mi guerra.

- Es la guerra de todos.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

- Por el derecho a ser libre. Por el derecho a hacer lo que te venga en gana. Por el derecho de elegir. Por eso hay que luchar.

- Lo tienes todo muy pensado, ¿no? ¿No dudas? ¿No piensas que en el proceso podrías morir?

- Moriría sabiendo que luché por un futuro mejor.

- Podrías fracasar.

- Uno sólo fracasa cuando se deja caer.

- ¡Hablas como una estúpida!

- ¿Por qué entonces hablas conmigo, si me crees tan estúpida?

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

La batalla empezó sin un aviso, sin una señal del destino. Fue simplemente tomar la varita y luchar por su vida. Era la guerra. Había que entrar al infierno.

- ¿Estás loca, sabes?

- ¡Simth! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué crees que hago? Contar las motas de polvo. ¿Sabes?, esto es una cacería.

- Vete entonces. Márchate.

- Ya sé que no me quieres cerca. Pero aguántate, querida.

Ella sonrió. Se quedaría. No sabía por qué, pero lo haría.

* * *

- ¿Y?

- Es nuestra historia. La historia de cómo pudimos estar juntos personas tan diferentes entre sí.

- Es una locura.

- Tal vez.

- Zacharias Smith no era un chico ejemplar, ¿qué chica quisiera ser su novia?

- Tal vez una chica muy loca - le contestó Parvati. - Una loca como tú, Padma.

- Tal vez - repitió.

Parvati Patil negó con la cabeza. Y luego miró el anillo de compromiso que cargaba Padma. Se iban a casar.

Aquila Smith pasa revista una y otra vez. Está realmente nerviosa.

- Tranquila.

Es Thomas. Su esposo siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para saber sobre sus sentimientos.

- Pero…

- Tranquila - le repite.

* * *

Aquila frunce el ceño. Para él es fácil decirlo, piensa, él siempre está tranquilo. Y era verdad. Thomas Smith siempre era sereno, siempre tranquilo, siempre inmutable. Aquila lo envidia.

- Es la boda de nuestro hijo.

- Lo sé.

- De nuestro único hijo.

- También lo sé.

- Pero…

- Si no te tranquilizas, tendremos problemas, Aquila.

- Está bien.

Thomas sonríe. Ama a su esposa, realmente la ama, pero a veces no puede dejar de pensar que es demasiado histérica. Sin duda, Zach sacó su emocionalidad de su madre. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

- Hola, papá.

- Hola, Zach. - Él no lo miró - ¿Nervioso?

- Un poco - murmura.

Thomas piensa que es más que un poco.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien - dice Aquila.

Thomas alza las cejas. Aquila es graciosa. Primero se altera y luego le dice a los demás que se tranquilicen.

- Dentro de poco estarás casado y tendrás otro tipo de problemas.

- ¡Thomas!

- Es verdad, Aquila. Relájate, Zach.

Zach piensa que es fácil para él decirlo. Él no es el que debe casarse. Él ya está casado. Por un segundo, Zach envidia a su padre. Pero sólo por un segundo. Luego suena la música nupcial y Zach sólo puede pensar en ella, en la mujer que se va a convertir en su esposa, en Padma Patil.

- Mi esposa - le dijo al oído.

- Sólo tuya - le dijo ella también al oído.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
